Wearable devices such as smart watches and/or activity trackers may be configured to monitor user activity and to output user activity information to a companion device, e.g., a smart phone. The wearable devices may be further configured to receive notifications and other information from the companion device.
User behavior and associated user activity may be repetitive. For example, a user may listen to music while exercising. Thus, the user may manually initiate data gathering by the activity tracker, followed by launching a music app, followed by selecting music to be played. The user may repeat this sequence whenever the user exercises. Repeatedly manually making such selections may be tedious.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.